


Accidental Friendship

by icelandicc



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/icelandicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal and Titus discuss wifely matters. Mu and Kouen bicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Friendship

“He cooks.”

“Mine too!”

No one ever expected Judal and Titus to get along so well. And yet there they were, huddling atop a large stone, winding down after the chaos that was the Summit. Kouen and Mu were sending each other untrusting glances from down below, since both of them knew better then to interrupt their charge when they were engaged in conversation, but disliked the idea of them interacting.

“He says he only does it because someone has to, but you should see him when he’s in the zone. He looks so happy and relaxed! And the food tastes _amazing_.” Titus nodded enthusiastically.

“Sphintus too! And when Marga compliments him, he turns the darkest shade of red you can imagine.”

“Hakuryuu loves being complimented. He grins like an idiot and basks in the affection; it’s the cutest thing.”

“Oh I know what you mean! Sphintus likes to pretend that he doesn’t care and dismiss any nice things you say about him and his cooking, but you can tell he’s biting his lip to keep from smiling.”

* * *

 

“They seem to enjoy each other company.” Mu tried to lighten the mood, even if distrust of Kouen still roiled in his gut.

“Unfortunately.” Kouen responded. “I don’t want Judal getting himself involved with your Magi. He’s the epitome of bad influence.”

Mu swallowed the urge to start a catfight.

“I’d say it’s rather the opposite. Titus is a prime example of how a proper Magi should act, just as Scheherazade was. Your Judal is nothing but a fiendish rebel.”

“Exactly. I don’t want that bright light of his having an effect on Judal. Power in a Magi is infinitely more important than moral stability.”

Mu groaned. There was no getting through to this guy.

* * *

 

“And for Marga’s birthday later this year, he promised to make her a _huge_ cake decorated with flowers and berries and vines made of frosting!”

“Whoa! That sounds great! This one time, Hakuryuu-“

“Alright Titus time to go.” Mu was getting tired of dealing with Kouen. Titus made a noise of disappointment.

“Oh. Does it have to be now?” Mu kept forgetting that Titus was really just a child on the inside.

“Yes. Remember, we have to get back to Reim. You have important duties to attend to.”

“Okay… see you later, Judal!”

“Bye!” Judal waved as best he could from his position.

Kouen, having less formal methods of extracting his Magi from situations, was already dragging Judal away by his arm.

Mu stared in disbelief.


End file.
